


Flutes and Fiddles

by mymermaidstory



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, F/M, Fem!Ori - Freeform, Female Ori, Female Thorin, High School AU, Human Smaug, Kili plays the violin, Multi, Panflute beatboxing, Tauriel plays the flute and panflute, Thorin is a badass businesswoman, Thranduil is blind in one eye, Thranduil is both the orchestra and the French teacher because HIGH SCHOOL AU, fem!Thorin, kiliel - Freeform, orchestra AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymermaidstory/pseuds/mymermaidstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Arda High School in Newport, Vermont, Kili and Fili are being raised by their Aunt Thraís and Uncle Bilbo. The boys are rambunctious, part of The Dwarves gang at school. They like music, partying, and smoking their uncle's stash of Longbottom Leaf. However, Kili's life gets thrown for a loop when he finds a beautiful young woman panflute beatboxing outside of a club. When he realizes she goes to his school, Kili does everything in his power to get to know her, even if it involves some busted cello strings, an angry orchestra teacher, and dealing with his brother's disgusting car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a collaboration between myself and vodka-on-the-roxy on tumblr! Please follow her, I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Oh, and for ya'll who are wondering, yes this does include Female Thorin and yes she is a badass. Her name in this story is Thraís so don't get confused.
> 
> And if you're wondering why I set the story in Vermont, you'll understand in a few chapters.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoy and leave comments if you wanna see more!

"Kili, I swear to God, if you kick me one more time, I will plow your face into the ground!" Fili threatened his brother. Having a younger brother was bad enough, but going to the same school with said brother was even worse.

"Oh c'mon Fee, can't you take a joke?" Kili scoffed, rolling his eyes. Apparently Fili didn't like to be disturbed during his study blog, especially when he had a big football game coming up.

* * *

 

Kili and Fili Durinson were two brothers attending Arda High School in Newport, Vermont. It was a rather small school, a private school with its own cliques and its own problems. There were four main gangs that ruled the school: The Elves, The Dwarves, The Orcs, and The Men. Kili and Fili were part of The Dwarves gang, living with their Aunt Thraís and Uncle Bilbo while their mother was away as a nurse in the military.

Thraís Oakenshield-Baggins was a powerful businesswoman, the CEO of the Lonely Mountain Mining Company. She cared about Fili and Kili immensely, making sure they did their work and stayed out of trouble. Of course, her husband Bilbo was not as strict as his wife. He was often the one Fili and Kili would go to when they wanted to sneak out at night.

* * *

 

Kili groaned to himself as his brother refused to be messed with. Fili was a senior so Kili would've assumed he'd be more relaxed, but it seemed to be rather the opposite of what Kili believed. Kili got up and left his desk to head to his locker when he suddenly crashed head on with another senior, a tall boy named Legolas Greenwood.

"Shit.." Kili mumbled to himself. He knew Legolas and his reputation.

Legolas's father was Dr. Thranduil Greenwood, the orchestra and the French teacher at the school. Aunt Thraís had mentioned Dr. Greenwood before, saying how he had wanted to invest in the mining company when it was being taken over by Smaug Drake. Unfortunately, Dr. Greenwood had revoked his interest just as Smaug took over the Arkenstone Jewelers branch of Lonely Mountain Mining. Thraís had bore a grudge against Thranduil ever since.

"Watch where you're going  _Dwarf!"_ Legolas hissed angrily, his bright blue eyes staring the shorter male down. Kili glared at him, shoving past Legolas and heading to his locker. The Elves gang always had a quarrel with The Dwarves gang, the reason for that mostly being age difference and partial racisim.

When Kili opened his locker, he smiled to himself as he pulled out his violin. Kili was an extremely good musician, the violin being his premier instrument. He would often sneak out with Fili in the middle of the night to go fiddle on the streets for money. He typically preferred to fiddle rather than play boring, classical violin. The bell rang loudly in the hallway and Kili heard Fili's steps behind him. His brother always managed to find him no matter where he was.

"Kili, what are you doing bringing your violin to school? You know how expensive that thing is." Fili asked and Kili rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, it's not like anyone is gonna steal it!" Kili practically stuck his tongue out at Fili as they left school grounds. Fili was the one with the car and he tried to park as close to the school as possible. This was partly because they had short legs and they got winded rather quickly and partly because Fili had a thing for another member of The Dwarves gang: A beautiful young girl named Orianna Risdottir, but she was called Ori for short. Fili thought she was the most amazing girl he had ever laid eyes upon. With soft red hair and doe like eyes, Fili was entranced. Of course, he had known her and her brothers, Dori and Nori, all their lives. It wasn't until she joined their school that his attention was peaked.

Fili hopped into the car with Kili while he watched Ori getting picked up by Dori. Kili just groaned in response, running a hand through his long brown hair.

"Dude, if you like her that much, say something to her! As her out for God's sake!" Kili told him but Fili shook his head.

"Kili, there are two things wrong with your statement: One, Ori is 16 years old and I'm almost 19, and two, Ori's older brother Nori has been to prison and is very protective of her. I don't want to get involved with that." Fili explained and Kili rolled his eyes again, putting his hands behind his head as they drove off. 

"Whatever you say man, but if I were you, I'd go after that little bookworm." Kili smirked and Fili laughed at his brother, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

* * *

 

Things were always pretty hectic at home, and this day was no different. The minute Fili and Kili opened the door, their Aunt Thraís was yelling something loudly and angrily on the phone. They could hear her pacing back and forth by the "click-click" of her four inch heels on the hard wood floor.

"No Smaug,  _you_ don't understand. Arkenstone Jewelers is one of the most profitable sectors of Lonely Mountain mining and you have the goddamn balls to say to me that it's not making enough money?! Are you fucking kidding me!? No..... NO! Smaug Drake, I swear to my grandfather, who may I remind you started this company, I will hunt you down and castrate you if you don't give me back my business! Go fuck yourself Smaug!" Thraís shouted on the phone, practically throwing it at Bilbo who was currently drinking tea on the sofa and watching the spectacle.

"Darling, you should probably calm down. Yelling at him isn't going to do anything." Bilbo tried to reassure her but she just grumbled.

"Yeah, but it sure as fuck makes me feel better." A sigh left the tall dark haired woman when she sat beside her husband.

Fili knocked on the doorframe to announce their presence.

"Uhh, did we miss something?" He asked and Thraís spun around.

"No Fili.. People just don't understand what CEO means apparently." She explained, "How was school?"

"It was ok. I made sure to keep an eye on Kili liked you told me to." He said proudly and Kili scoffed.

"Hey! I'm 17 years old, I don't need a babysitter!" He spat back but Fili was already headed to his room. Thraís pinched the bridge of her nose when the left and Bilbo kissed her dark hair.

"You need to stop worrying, my love. Fili always makes sure Kili's safe."

"It's not them I'm worried about, I know they can handle themselves. Smaug is just being a royal asshole." She muttered and Bilbo laughed, moving behind her to massage her shoulders.

"Well maybe you just need someone to help you relax, hm?" Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Thraís knew exactly what he meant by the tone of his voice.

"I'll take the massage for now, Bilbo.. But I'll be sure to take you up on your offer after my meeting tonight." She purred seductively, turning around and kissing Bilbo.

 


	2. Pan-Flute Beatboxing

Later that night, Fili and Kili were talking about lazy and random stuff, slightly influenced by the Longbottom Leaf they had stolen from Bilbo's stash.

"Fee, it's blatantly obvious that you have a thing for Ori, admit it."

"Kee, c'mon, you'd be lying if you said you weren't remotely attracted to her!"

"Nu-uh, Ori and I have been best friends since we were in diapers! It'd be too weird.

"Whatever Kee, you have your preferences and I have mine." Fili mumbled as he blew a smoke ring into the air. Their peace and quiet was sorely needed after their long day. But, as was most things with them, that peace and quiet didn't last for very long. The walls in their house were too damn thin for Kili and Fili's liking, especially since their Aunt and Uncle's room was right next door.

" _Ohhhhh yeah! Give it to me Bilbo!"_ Thraís's voice cried out.

" _Fuck, Thraís' baby, you're so beautiful!"_ Bilbo chimed in and the boys immediately cringed, even more so at Thraís's next words.

_"Shut up and fuck me you furry man!"_

"For fucks sake!" Fili and Kili said practically in unison. As the moaning got louder, the boys knew they had to get out of the house. They got into Fili's car as quickly as possible, taking off to Beorn's Bar and Nightclub. Beorn's was a local dance club that was a particular favorite of theirs on a night like this. The guy who owned it knew Thraís and her family, and even though he didn't particularly like her attitude, he still did business with her in exchange for letting her nephews into the club. The music boomed around them as they danced, bodies of all kinds thrashing and moving in time with the music. Almost two hours and four pipefuls of Old Toby later, Fili and Kili knew they had to get home.

As they left Beorn's, a sweet music filled Kili's ears. It was the sound of a pan-flute, but not just an ordinary pan-flute. There was beatboxing involved with the pan-flute playing! Kili stopped dead in his tracks almost immediately and slowly turned to the source of the sound. It was like time itself had stopped the moment his eyes fell upon the figure.

A tall, beautiful woman with bright red hair stood on the sidewalk, a pan-flute in her hand and a microphone in front of her. She was the one making the impossibly beautiful music... Kili's brown eyes went wide as he studied her, his heart racing. He immediately clutched at his chest and fell backwards, only to have Fili catch him.

"Woah dude, what's going on?!" Fili asked worriedly and Kili gasped in awe.

"I'M IN LOVE!" He shouted and tried to control his breathing. When Fili asked what he meant, Kili pointed a shaky finger at the woman, "Who is that beautiful creature?!" He demanded of his brother, continuing to stare at her. _  
_

"Kee, that's Tauriel Silvan. She goes to our school." Fili said and Kili whipped around, grabbing his brother's shoulders.

"WHAT?! Why have I never seen here before?!"

"Um, because she's a senior and you're just a junior? She's in a few of my classes too, Kee. She's also Dr. Greenwood's goddaughter." Fili explained, causing Kili to tighten his grip.

"She's Dr. Greenwood's goddaughter?" Kili blinked in horror, "Son of a bitch!" He cursed loudly, spinning back around to look at her again, "She's too perfect for words, Fee... I gotta meet her! You have to introduce us!"

"Oh hell no! Kili, she's way out of your league. Plus, Legolas is pretty much her brother so getting involved with her would be worse than me getting involved with Ori. Besides, even if you did look past that, she'd never give you a second glance. She spends most of her time in the orchestra club anyway." Fili tried to tell him. But the moment he let those last words fall from his lips, Fili realized his mistake. He saw the cocky grin plastered on Kili's face as he watched her. "No.... No no no no NO! Kili, you are not joining the orchestra club." He grabbed his brother and started pulling him back towards the car, but Kili's eyes were fixed on Tauriel.

* * *

 

The last bell of the day rang through Arda High and Kili swung open the door to the orchestra room, his violin in tow.

"I'd like to join orchestra club please!"


	3. The Blind Teacher

Dr. Thranduil Greenwood had assumed that it was going to be an ordinary day. He would teach his French class, his orchestra class, and then would have something resembling "fun" in his orchestra club. He never expected Kili Durinson to come bursting in with a violin and wanting to join his club. He stood there with his long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and his one good eye looking the boy over.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked, laughing slightly with one hand resting on the music stand in front of him. Kili was just standing in the doorway and smiling like a lunatic.

"I want to join the orchestra club! I can play the violin and I'm very good at it." Kili exclaimed, his eyes quickly scanning the room before he found her. The tall, beautiful, redheaded Tauriel was talking to Legolas with a flute in her hand. Kili could only imagine what she could do with those fingers.

" _Mon Dieu,_ Kili, if you really are as good as you claim, then play me something." Thranduil asked and crossed his arms, very skeptical of this young boy's abilities. Kili then cleared his throat, picked up his violin, and started fiddling away. The room immediately went silent the minute he started playing. No one could've ever expected that the small dark haired junior would be able to play like that. And it was this music that attracted Tauriel's attention.

Before Kili burst in, Legolas had been giving Tauriel a firm talking to about sneaking out.

"You should not be doing such reckless things, Tauriel! Just because those behaviors were acceptable in New Orleans does not mean my father approves of them." Legolas told her and Tauriel groaned, muttering something in the rough Cajun French she grew up learning. "I care about you Tauriel. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Legolas, I get it. I'm only sneaking out to make some extra cash. Thranduil barely gives me any allowance, so I need all that I can get." She replied, continuing to clean the flute she held in her hands. However, she almost dropped the instrument when she heard the amazing music echo throughout the room. Her green eyes quickly fell upon the short, dark boy with the violin in his hands.

" _Putain de merde..."_ She whispered, "Legolas, who is that?"

"Kili Durinson. He's an obnoxious prick whose older brother is the quarterback of the football team. I can't even believe he plays." Legolas scoffed, tapping the wooden part of his cello bow on his knee. Tauriel watched Kili's performance with interest, a smirk crossing her face.

"He's rather tall for a junior." She commented, earning a huff of annoyance from Legolas.

When Kili finished his piece, the entire room roared with applause, even Legolas clapped sarcastically. Thranduil's eyes were wide with surprise and he smirked.

"I am impressed, I must say. But your technique is horrid. You will have to improve for the concert." He said and Kili's eyes sparkled.

"Wait, does that mean I'm in?" He asked, receiving a heavy sigh from Thranduil.

"Despite my better judgement, yes. However, your Aunt best not interrupt one of our rehearsals, Mr. Durinson." Kili absolutely couldn't stop smiling as he pulled up a chair into the violinist second. Of course, knowing Kili, Fili was bound to be not too far behind. So upon instinct, Dr. Greenwood raised his voice and called out, "Now that your brother is in, does that mean I have to include you too?" Thranduil spoke up and without missing a beat, Fili walked through the doors with his own violin in hand.

"Course it does. I gotta watch out for little Kili after all." Fili winked and sat beside his brother, who currently had his head in his hands.

"Fee, I told you, I don't need a damn babysitter!" He hissed annoyed but Fili grabbed him and put him into a headlock, giving him a major noogie.

"C'mon bro, you know you love me." Fili joked and Kili laughed.

"All Hell is going to break loose now." Thranduil groaned, glancing at his son who sat next to Tauriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, for those of you wondering what exactly Kili plays for his audition, 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqU9MvMRsTg
> 
> ^^That is what he plays


	4. The Art Of Flirting

The next day in French class, things were extremely awkward. Dr. Greenwood was giving Fili and Kili all sorts of dirty looks with his good eye just as they walked in. Fili didn't notice, of course, when Ori walked through the door. The redhead had on a soft pink blouse and a white skirt with tennis shoes to match. Fili felt his heart leap as he saw her beautiful form. He was so entranced with her he couldn't take it. So naturally, when Ori tripped, Fili was her knight in shining armor. He caught her before she could hit the ground, staring into her gorgeous brown eyes as he held her.

"Are you alright, darling?" Fili asked and Ori blinked her wide doe-like eyes at him.

"O-oh, Fili, thank you! Yes, I'm fine now thanks to you. I should be a bit more careful next time though." She said and Fili was focusing so hard on an image of Bilbo naked so he would be able to stand upright without embarrassing himself. Once he helped her to her seat, he heard Kili chuckling.

"What?"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFT...  _Darling?!_ Did you really just call her darling?! Dude, you are so whipped and you're not even dating her yet!"

"Shut the hell up Kili! Need I remind you of Tauriel?" Fili threatened and Kili shut up immediately.

Meanwhile, Ori was sitting in her desk at the back of the room, trying to control her breathing. There were so many things she wanted Fili to do to her and just having his hands on her got her all hot and bothered. Ori hid behind her book to cover the blush that currently stained her face.

* * *

 

"Do you think that's her natural hair color?" Kili mused, staring at Tauriel while talking to Fili.

"What? Kee, are you talking about Tauriel again? Dude, shut up, I'm trying to figure this note out!"

"I wonder what she looks like under that jacket. Do you think she's even wearing a shirt under that jacket?" Kili droned on mindlessly and Fili cringed, ignoring his brother.

"God, our children would be absolutely beautiful. Her firey red hair and my eyes..... Fee, I wanna have her babies."

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KILI?!" Fili exclaimed rather loudly as he grabbed his brother to snap him out of it, "Get a hold of yourself Kili! You haven't even said two words to her!"

"Yeah, cos Legolas is being a royal French cockblock!" Fili groaned, having had enough of his brother's bullshit. Quickly, Fili grabbed Kili's lucky rune stone and threw it across the room, causing it to land at Tauriel's feet. Kili instinctively ran after it but froze as Tauriel picked it up and looked at him.

"Is this yours?" She asked, gesturing to the stone.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me." He explained while sticking his hands in his pockets. Tauriel laughed, noting his nervousness, and handed the stone back.

"Your fiddle playing was quite impressive yesterday, Kili." She smiled and Kili immediately blushed.  _Shit shit shit, she knows my name!_ He thought to himself.

"Thanks... You know, I saw you down at Beorn's playing the pan-flute. But you weren't just doing that.... You were-"

"Beatboxing?" She interrupted, "Yeah, I know. It's rather difficult, but once you learn it, it stays with you." Tauriel's voice was perfect, causing Kili's heart to race.

"It was beautiful... I'm amazed that you can do that."

"Well, it takes practice like all things do." She leaned in close and Kili swore he could feel her breath on his face, "Between you and me, I do it mostly to piss off sourpuss over there. You should see his face when I wake him up in the morning with it!" She giggled, gesturing to Legolas. Kili laughed with her, but apparently laughed too loudly since Legolas interrupted them.

"Is something funny?" He asked and Kili unconsciously puffed out his chest.

"It's fine Legolas. Kili here just told me a joke while I was returning his stone." Tauriel explained, making Legolas scoff.

"Yeah, um, okay then. Thanks for my stone back, Tauriel. I'll talk to you later." Kili winked at her and returned to Fili's side, proceeding to punch him hard on the shoulder.

"OW! Geez man, what was that for?!"

"For making me talk to her, you asshole!" Kili spat and Fili looked shocked.

"I thought that was a good thing!"

"It was until I got a damn boner!" He grumbled and crossed his legs. It took all the strength Fili had not to burst out laughing the entire car ride home.


	5. Behind The Scenes

"Wait, so you're telling me that you joined the orchestra club?!" Thraís laughed, sitting around the dinner table with her family, "Why the hell would you want to do that? And you Fili, I would never have expected you to do something other than football." She was clearly surprised, not being able to wrap her head around her nephews doing these things.

"I don't know why you're making a big fuss about this Thraís. So what if Fili and Kili want to be in the orchestra? If this is what they like, we should support them." Bilbo protested, looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not trying to suppress their creativity, I'm just confused as to their motives. Plus, that douchebag Greenwood is the teacher." She muttered, a bit annoyed.

"I enjoy playing the violin, Aunt Thraís, you know that. I love fiddling and Fili does too! Remember when we were kids and we played violin duets together?" Kili told her, stuffing some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"Kili, don't talk with your mouth full." Thraís reminded him, "And of course I do. After all, I was the one who bought you those violins in the first place." She sighed, running a hand through her dark hair, "Just don't let it get you distracted from your studies, especially you Fili. You're going to inherit Lonely Mountain Mining one day and I don't want bad press surrounding you." Bilbo put a hand on Thraís's, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Relax my love, you're really high strung tonight." He soothed her, giving her a gentle smile. 

"Aunt Thraís, honestly, the only reason I joined orchestra is to keep an eye on Kili." Fili explained but Kili kicked him hard under the table.

"Oh please, you asshole. You love playing the violin even more than I do." Kili rolled his eyes and Thraís snapped.

"Hey! Watch your fucking language, young man!" She hissed at her nephew, causing Kili to shrink back down in his chair with an apple slice in his mouth.

* * *

 

Meanwhile across town, Thranduil was grading papers and reminiscing about the past. He sighed to himself, a bit sat for that night was the anniversary of his wife's death. 18 yeas ago, a fire had consumed his home in Paris, France. His wife had died saving Legolas from the flames and Thranduil had been badly burned trying to save her. Unfortunately, he had been burned all for naught and Thranduil blamed himself for her death. The fire burned the entire left side of his face, causing him to become blind in his left eye. It took years of recuperation and massive amounts of plastic surgery to help him return to normal. Thranduil sighed again as he looked at the picture on his desk.

"I miss you so much, _ma cherie.."_ He whispered, touching the edge of the picture frame.

In the other room, Legolas and Tauriel were practicing their piece of music. Legolas on his cello and Tauriel on her flute, the beautiful music flew through the halls. Suddenly, in the middle of practicing, Legolas stopped and turned to Tauriel.

"There's something about that Kili kid that rubs me the wrong way. Especially with the way he looks at you, Tauriel." Legolas murmured and Tauriel blinked in confusion.

"What? He doesn't look at me like anything. He's just an innocent junior that likes to play the violin. As long as he continues to play and is good at it, then I think he's a great addition to our club." Legolas scoffed at Tauriel's statement.

"He's an annoying little dick, Tauriel. He's bound to mess up every single piece we perform, not to mention his dumbass of a brother plays too." It was clear that Legolas didn't like the Durinson brothers, but Tauriel could give less of a shit. In her mind, Kili was something different. He didn't play by anyones rules, especially not Thranduil's. She loved the way he played the violin too. The way his music filled the air and reached her ears made chills run down her spine. Tauriel knew there was much more to Kili than meets the eye and she was determined to find him out. 


	6. Eyefucking Is A Talent

The next day, Tauriel was watching Kili practice, noting the way his fingers moved along the neck of his violin. She wondered what he could do with those fingers and how they would feel on her skin. However, Kili must've known she was watching because he glanced over and caught her eye. They stared at each other, frozen in time as they looked into each others eyes. It didn't seem like anyone noticed the entire time.... Except for Legolas. He had been tuning his cello and sitting next to Tauriel, trying to make sure he was on the right key. Of course, when he heard a light laugh come from Tauriel, Legolas turned and noticed her eyeline. He realized she was staring right at Kili and felt a surge of anger flow through him. Unfortunately, he must not have remembered he was tuning his cello because the next thing he knew, a loud screech echoed through the room along with the sound of a snapping string. Tauriel jumped in surprise when one of Legolas's cello strings broke and the entire room fell silent. Thranduil whipped his head around so fast, he could've smacked someone in the face with his ponytail. His eyes were wide and the expression of pure anger on his face was terrifying.

" _C'est quoi ce bordel étaitce?!"_ Thranduil growled at his son, glaring at the broken cello string and the shocked expression on Legolas's face.

"I-I-I.... um.... t-the string.... I w-w-was tuning..." Legolas stuttered and Thranduil's eyes went dark.

" _Comment pouvez vous briser cette espèce d'idiot?! Ces choses sont tellement putain cher! Vous allez payer pour ce jeune homme!"_ Thranduil shouted loudly, and since he yelled in French, no one could understand him.... Except for Tauriel who was trying hard not to laugh her ass off. Kili was snickering softly to himself, but Dr. Greenwood spun around and glared at him, immediately shutting him up. Legolas tightened his grip on the cello when he stared at Kili as well. Tauriel smacked Legolas in the arm to get him to stop, but it was clear he was fuming.

Thranduil then took Legolas aside to ask him what the problem was. Tauriel, however, stared at Legolas, holding her flute tightly in her hand. Legolas noticed the "say anything and I will shove this flute up your ass" look on her face and he felt his breath catch in his throat. In fear for his life, Legolas lied and claimed he didn't know how tight he was pulling the string. Kili loved how all of this was going down, so he snuck over to Tauriel's side.

"You know, if you're gonna eyefuck me, best not to do it around Blondie over there." Kili whispered and Tauriel's face blushed bright red. Kili felt his pride soar at her reaction. Then, Kili felt Tauriel slip something into his hand: a folded up piece of paper with her cell phone number in it. He winked at her and she bit her lip, smiling seductively at him. Kili managed to skitter away just in time since Legolas came back not a moment later.

"Tauriel, getting involved with him will lead to nothing but heartbreak. He's a player who cares nothing for women. You need to stay away from him." Legolas tried to warn her, but she wasn't even paying attention. She was more focused on the series of cute emojis Kili had just texted her.

* * *

 

Weeks began to pass and their relationship grew. They would often meet outside their classes to just talk and they texted each other so much that Kili had his phone taken away three times in class. Thraís knew Kili had a girl in his life, but she just didn't know which girl. She asked Bilbo to try and get it out of him, but neither Fili nor Kili would spill.

One afternoon after orchestra practice, Kili was no where to be found. Fili met Ori in the hallway and asked her to help him find Kili to which she agreed quickly. She and Fili split up to roam the halls to try and find Kili but came up empty handed after 15 minutes. However, when Ori passed by a janitors closet, she heard a few soft noises that got her attention. She opened the door slowly and was horrified at what she saw. Standing there in the dark closet was Kili and Tauriel in a mad embrace, their lips plastered against each other. Kili's hands were grabbing at her hair, her ass, her breasts, basically anything he could touch, he wanted to. Tauriel was trying her best to keep quiet but was obviously failing. Small gasps and moans fell from her lips as Kili pressed himself against her. Ori's face was bright red and her whole body was warm while she watched the scene play out. It as only when Fili came up behind her that Ori was interrupted. Quietly, Fili grabbed Ori by the back of the shirt and pulled her away, closing the door very slowly and carefully. Then, Fili banged hard on the door twice and ran down the hallway, shouting "WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!" And pulling Ori in tow. Kili and Tauriel jumped in shock, causing Kili to groan in frustration.

"Goddammit!" Kili hissed, angry with his brother.

"I-I should probably go. Follow me out ok?" Tauriel suggested but Kili shook his head.

"You go first and I'll follow in a few minutes." Kili protested and Tauriel looked at him oddly.

"What? Why can't you just -" She stopped when she noticed the bulge in his pants, "OH MY GOD, REALLY?!"

"I'm sorry! I find you physically attractive! I can't help it!" Kili shouted at her and practically shoved her out of the closet. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Fili was dragging a blushing Ori down the hall. When he finally stopped, he turned to her and looked her over.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I bet it was really disg-" Fili was cut off by Ori's lips on his. She shoved him hard against the lockers, kissing him more passionately than he ever thought possibly. Her small delicate hands threaded through Fili's long blonde hair and pulled her body close to his. Fili moved away to breathe, staring in awe at the gorgeous girl before him.

"O-o-ori.... What are you-" He was silenced again when she placed her finger on his lips.

"Shhhh.... I've wanted you for a long time now, and I know the way you look at me. Don't you want me too?" Ori bit into her lip all cute like, staring into Fili's eyes and he felt his throat go dry.

"I-I want you more than anything Ori..." Fili admitted and Ori smirked darkly.

"Then fuck me. Fuck me hard in your car." She growled in his ear, licking his ear lobe, causing a hard shiver to travel down his spine.

"Oh God yes!" He replied and yanked her down the hall once more, leading her out into the parking lot, and clammering into his car.


	7. The Stench of Sex

The next morning, Fili awoke feeling completely sated and happy. He just had some of the best and most passionate sex with the most beautifl woman in the world, and he had no regrets. Kili, on the other hand, was extremely sexually frustrated. He and Tauriel were constantly interrupted whenever it started getting hot and heavy between them. He mostly blamed Fili and Legolas since both of them were epic cockblocks.

When Fili and Kili hopped into the car, Kili immediately knew something was up. He sniffed the air, the disgusting smell of sex and sweat filling his nose. Kili gagged violently, pinching his nose and opening a window to cough.

"Oh my God, what the fuck is that?! Did an orc die in your car?!" Kili demanded and Fili didn't say a word. He stayed silent with a small smirk on his face. Kili looked at his brother, saw the smirk, remembered how calm he was during breakfast, and the fact that his hair was a wreck when they drove home the day before... It didn't take Kili too long to get it. He sighed loudly, blinking rapidly and looked at Fili.

"Where?" The question was simple and vague since Kili knew Fili understood. Fili laughed quietly to himself before very nonchalantly looking in the back seat. Kili's reaction was one of immediate disgust.

"OH GOD DUDE! MY STUFF'S BACK THERE! WHAT THE FUCK!?" He practically screamed and leapt for his backpack in an attempt to pull it from the sex pool of a back seat. Fili immediately broke out into horrendous laughter, clapping like an idiot. "It's not funny man! You could've atleast warned me or sprayed some Febreeze or some shit!" Kili shouted again and Fili had to take a deep breath to stabilize himself.

"Wow, that was one hell of a reaction, Kee!" Fili snickered, "And why would I tell you? My sex life is none of your business."

"And mine is none of yours so you didn't need to interrupt me and Tauriel yesterday!" Kili spat back defensively before calming down slightly, "But I do have one question: was Ori any good?" Fili's eyes went wide at his question and a large smile broke over his face.

"Kili, you would not believe some of the things that little minx is into! Apparently shyness and repression by her family made her one kinky girl. I never thought the words 'sexual deviant' could be used to describe sweet little Ori until now." He explained, musing unabashedly about his experience.

"Ok Fee, all I asked was if she was good, I didn't need her entire sexual history. Lets just go to class, we're gonna be late." Kili cringed and Fili punched him playfully in the shoulder before heading off to school.

* * *

 

Upon entering their French class, Fili's eyes fell upon Ori who sat in the back of the classroom. She was wearing a shorter skirt than usual, thigh high socks, Mary Janes, and a white blouse that accentuated her breasts. Fili swore he could feel himself drooling. Dr. Greenwood eyed the brothers as they came into the room, watching just how Fili looked at Ori. He rolled his eyes before starting his class.

While Dr. Greenwood was talking, Kili appeared to be taking notes when he was, in fact, doodling in his notebook. Art was another thing Kili enjoyed, and at that moment, he had been sketching Tauriel's beautiful face. Fili wasn't paying attention either. He decided to sit in the back of the classroom with Ori that day for a very good reason. His eyes raked up her beautiful form and she slipped him a note when Dr. Greenwood wasn't looking.

" _Fili, if you keep undressing me with your mind, I may have to punish you later. Focus on your French, mon cher."_ Ori smirked at Fili as he read the note, his face blushing a bright pink.


	8. The Battle Between Dwarves and Elves

The class day went on as normal, until lunch time. Kili walked in and saw Tauriel sitting with the Elf group like normal. When he walked past her, he dragged his finger along the back of her neck. She shivered and spun around to see Kili smiling at her. She winked back at him just as Legolas left the lunch line. Anger and frustration filled him. Tauriel was basically his adopted sister and there was no way he was letting some smelly, hairy junior manipulate his sister. Out of rage, Legolas slammed his tray on the table before running after Kili and grabbing him.

"You will leave my sister alone you scumbag Durinson!" Legolas growled through his teeth, his fists clenched in Kili's jacket. Kili stared up at the older male, a dark smile on his face.

"What's the matter, Leggy? One of your cello strings too tight?" He muttered with malice. Legolas snapped just like his cello string had done, punching Kili hard in the jaw. He knocked the Dwarf to the floor, putting his foot on Kili's chest and stepping on him to keep him there. Kili growled darkly before grabbing Legolas's foot and flipping him over, pinning him to the ground and beating him mercilessly. People around them started shouting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" and encouraging them. They clawed at each other like spiders and punched as hard as the legendary leaders of the Orc gang. It wasn't long, however, before Fili leapt forward and yanked Kili off of Legolas.

"Kee, what the fuck are you doing?!" He shouted at his younger brother, who was still struggling to demolish the Elf.

"The asshole started it! He deserved what he got!" Kili hissed and Fili finally restrained him. Tauriel helped Legolas off the ground and stared at Kili with wide eyes. Kili stared back and was panting with anger when Principal Elrond walked in with the security guard Haldir.

"What in Eru's name is going on?" Elrond boomed, causing the room to go silent.

"It appears to me, Sir, that these two had a bit of a harsh discussion." Haldir said, crossing his arms.

"You two, my office,  **NOW!"** Elrond commanded and the boys followed unwillingly. Legolas held a tissue to his bloody nose and Kili had an ice pack on his eye when their guardians walked in. Dr. Greenwood had a fire in his good eye and Thraís's jaw was set in anger. Elrond called the four of them into his office and it was clear there was tension in the room.

"You two have butted heads ever since the beginning of the school year. But that does not make violence acceptable." Elrond began but Thraís interjected.

"My nephew was just practicing self defense. That blonde, pretty boy started the fight."

"But your thundering beast of a nephew finished it." Dr. Greenwood spat, "He could've easily just left it alone. If my son felt that Kili needed to be taught a lesson, then he was right in his actions."

" _Right in his actions?!"_ Thraís practically shouted. She banged her hand on the table, standing up and staring at Dr. Greenwood, "Were you right in your actions when you pulled out your contract the minute Smaug took over my company?! Were you right in leaving me to deal with that firey douchebag by myself?!" Thraís was absolutely furious, much more so than usual. Kili and Legolas just sat in their chairs blinking awkwardly at their guardians.

"Oh please! I was never interested in your company in the first place! I only started to invest because I was told it would be an advantage to me. My advantage disappeared when you let Smaug Drake get his grimy hands on your company!" Dr. Greenwood shouted back.

"Listen here you piece of-"

"ENOUGH!" Elrond blasted, breaking up the two adults, "We are here to talk about Kili and Legolas. You two can deal with your problems on your own time, not right now." His face was one of frustration as he spoke to them. "Legolas did start the fight but Kili finished it. They both deserve equal punishment. Three days of in school suspension for both of you."

"What?!" Legolas and Kili shouted in unison but Elrond raised his hand to silence them.

"You two must also attend two sessions of guidance with Galadriel, our guidance counselor. Are we clear?" He asked and the room was silent, "I said,  **are we _clear?"_  **He asked again and the other people in the room finally said "Yes." **  
**

* * *

On the drive home, Thraís was dead quiet. Fili was sitting beside Kili with his jaw locked.

"He started the fight, Aunt Thraís. How many times do I have to apologize?"

"What did you even do to make him start the fight? Obviously he had a reason to do so." Thraís responded, still clearly irritated.

"I didn't do anything! He just sprang onto me!" Kili lied and Thraís groaned loudly.

"Just be lucky you didn't get something worse for punishment." She muttered and the rest of the car ride home was silent.

Once they returned home, Bilbo was waiting for them, smoking his pipeweed. Thraís had called him beforehand so he knew exactly what had happened. When he saw Thraís and his nephews walk in the room, he laughed quietly.

"You know Thraís, I thought telling them the news wouldn't involve them getting in trouble somehow." Bilbo sighed and Thraís groaned.

"Trouble seems to be their middle names." She chuckled before sitting down next to Bilbo.

"News? What news? What are you talking about?" Fili asked confused.

"Your aunt and I have recently discovered something we didn't believe could happen." Bilbo started, wrapping his arm around Thraís.

"I'm pregnant, boys. You're gonna have a cousin soon." Thraís told them and Fili and Kili froze.

"Oh dear God, why?" Kili muttered annoyed. This was  _just_ what he needed to fuck up his day even more. Fili elbowed Kili in the ribs, silently alerting him to watch his manners.

"Congratulations Aunt Thraís. I wish you all the best and I know Kili does too. He's just being stubborn." Fili smiled but Kili glared at him before heading to their room. Fili followed soon after and Thraís sighed heavily.

"Why did Dís have to have such annoying sons?"

"Thraís darling, all kids their age are like that. Just give them a break, especially with the day Kili had, his reaction seemed logical." Bilbo mused to his wife, resting his head on her shoulder.

"God I love you, especially when you talk and calm me down like that." She smiled, kissing Bilbo lovingly.


End file.
